Liebesdreieck der Alpen
by Yushitsune Nakajima
Summary: Yurina Matsuda telah menjalin hubungan dengan Yuto Nakajima,meski telah dicampakkan Ryosuke Yamada tetap mengharapkan cinta dari gadis itu. Apakah reaksi Yurina akan sikap Ryosuke? Apakah ia akan luluh untuk yang kedua kalinya? Atau tetap mempertahankan cintanya dengan Yuto? #AN : Not recommended to Ryosuke Yamada die-hard fans.
1. Chapter 1

Kon'nichiwa,Minna-san~ Ini ff pertamaku jadi mohon maaf apabila banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan didalamnya. Awalnya,aku malu untuk publish ff ini tapi karena dukungan dari teman-teman dan salah satu ff yang setelah membacanya membuatku semangat untuk publish disini. Ya sudah,langsung saja ke ceritanya,hhe~

.

.

.

**Title : Liebesdreieck der Alpen**

**Disclaimer : God, Their Parents, and Hey! Say! JUMP of Johnny's Entertainment.  
**

**Rate : T+ (Kata-katanya agak melenceng soalnya,hhe)**

**Pairing : .Y  
**

**Summary : Yurina Matsuda telah menjalin hubungan dengan Yuto Nakajima,meski telah dicampakkan Ryosuke Yamada tetap mengharapkan cinta dari gadis itu. Apakah reaksi Yurina akan sikap Ryosuke? Apakah ia akan luluh untuk yang kedua kalinya? Atau tetap mempertahankan cintanya dengan Yuto?  
**

**Warning : Not recommended to Ryosuke Yamada die-hard fans,RPF (Real Person Fanfic),OC,OOC,Miss-typo,alur ga jelas,dan segala kekurangan lainnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like,Don't Read!  
Not Received any Flame!**

**Thank You!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**_Innsbruck,Tyrol,Austria_.**

.

Yurina merapatkan jaket tebalnya sambil menggosok-gosokkan tangannya yang dingin disebuah bangku yang terletak di area halaman belakang sebuah bangunan besar bergaya Victoria dikaki pegunungan Alpen yang kini tengah diselimuti salju. Ketika ia tengah sibuk menikmati pemandangan yang tersuguh didepan matanya,tiba-tiba seseorang datang dan duduk disampingnya. "Sedang apa kau disini? Bukankah di dalam penginapan jauh lebih hangat?"tanya Ryosuke,orang yang kini duduk disampingnya. "Bosan."keluh Yurina sambil memainkan tumpukan salju dibawah kakinya. "Ini minumlah coklat panas ini,mungkin bisa sedikit menghangatkan tubuhmu."Ryosuke menyondorkan cangkir berisi minuman coklat panas yang ia bawa dari penginapan kepada Yurina. "Aaa,terima kasih."Yurina mengambil cangkir yang disondorkan Ryosuke sebelumnya lalu meminumnya sedikit. Entah kenapa,saat ini ia merasa bahwa Ryosuke begitu khawatir padanya, padahal ia sudah berstatus sebagai kekasih Yuto,sahabat Ryosuke. Memang apabila Ryosuke khawatir padanya itu wajar,tapi sejujurnya yang ia pikirkan kenapa Ryosuke begitu baik padanya, padahal ia pernah menolak cinta dari pemuda itu,meski pernah ia menerimanya tapi pada akhirnya pemuda itu ia campakkan dengan cara berselingkuh dengan Daiki,sampai akhirnya ia memilih menjalin hubungan dengan Yuto yang jelas-jelas sahabat pemuda itu. Tak sanggup ia bayangkan seberapa sakitnya hati Ryosuke ia perlakukan begitu,meski tujuannya baik,yaitu hanya ingin pemuda itu melupakannya karena ia tidak mau menyakiti hati Ryosuke lebih dalam lagi sebab ia terlanjur mencintai Yuto,bukan pemuda itu.

"Apa sudah merasa cukup hangat sekarang?"tanya Ryosuke,menginterupsi pemikiran Yurina yang telah melayang terlampau jauh dari tempat asalnya. "Sedikit."jawab Yurina dengan senyum yang agak dipaksakan. "Tanganmu dingin sekali,ku bantu menghangatkannya ya?"Ryosuke menggenggam kedua tangan Yurina dengan lembut,menangkupkannya dileher atau wajahnya yang menurutnya cukup hangat untuk menghangatkan tangan gadis itu yang terasa sedingin es. "Su-sudahlah,Ryosuke-_kun_... Tidak usah repot-repot,aku mau kembali ke penginapan kok."Yurina menarik kedua tangannya lalu beranjak pergi dengan membawa cangkir minumannya. Sedangkan Ryosuke hanya termangu dalam diam,sambil memegang kedua pipinya. "Andai kau tahu,bahwa aku begitu merindukanmu seperti saat kita masih bersama..."gumam Ryosuke sendu sambil menatap bayangan punggung Yurina yang semakin menghilang dari jangkauan pandangannya.

(*v*)

"Yuu-_chan_,kenapa wajahmu tampak lesu begitu? Kau sakit?"tanya Yuto sambil menempelkan punggung tangannya dikening Yurina. "Tidak,Yuto-kun. Mungkin hanya karena faktor suhu disini yang kelewat dingin. Hehehe..."ucap Yurina dengan senyum yang agak dipaksakan. "Oh,syukurlah kalau begitu,ku pikir tadinya kau sakit. Kalau kau kedinginan,aku bisa menghangatkanmu..."Yuto menyeringai nakal sambil membelai wajah gadisnya perlahan yang diakhiri dengan ciuman lembut dibibir kecil yang berwarna merah ranum milik Yurina. "Yuto-_kun_,curang!"sungut Yurina yang dicium tiba-tiba tanpa sepengetahuannya oleh kekasihnya sendiri yang disambut oleh tawa renyah khas sang kekasih. "Tapi kau menyukainya kan? Kira-kira ini ciuman yang ke berapa ya?"tebak Yuto yang seketika mendapat hadiah cubitan halus ditangannya. "Gahh,sakit tau."sungut Yuto sambil mengusap-usap tangannya yang terasa sakit. "Aku kangen..."ucap Yurina tiba-tiba dan langsung mendekap Yuto seerat yang ia bisa. "Kok mendadak kangen?"Yuto membalas pelukan gadisnya dan membenamkan wajahnya dileher si gadis. "Nggak apa-apa. Memangnya nggak boleh?"gurau Yurina. "Bolehlah,masa nggak."ucap Yuto gemas lalu menggigit kecil leher gadis itu. "YUTO-_KUN_! Hentikan,_baka_!"jerit Yurina perlahan agar tidak terdengar penghuni penginapan lainnya. "Sebentar saja... Ku rasa ini cukup menarik."ucap Yuto dengan seksinya ditelinga gadisnya tersebut. 'Oh my,jangan bilang kalau kau Vampire sekarang..."ucap Yurina dengan ekspresi syok yang dibuat-buat. "Dasar! Makanya jangan keseringan mendengarkan lagu _Boku wa_ Vampire!"nasehat Yuto sambil mencubit pipi chubby gadisnya gemas. "Iyaa,tapi lepaskan dulu cubitanmu,_baka_!" sungut Yurina kesal,Yuto pun melepaskan cubitannya sambil menahan tawa melihat ekspresi gadisnya yang kelewat lucu seperti anjing peliharaan Ryosuke. "Apa senyum-senyum?" gertak Yurina sambil mengusap pipinya yang masih sakit sehabis dicubit oleh Yuto dengan sangat tidak berperikemanusiaan menurutnya."Hahaha,tidak apa-apa. Eh,Yuu-_chan_,nanti siang kita pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan dikota ini yuk? Kita kan belum pernah ke sana..."usul Yuto yang direspon dengan anggukan kecil si gadis yang tengah menikmati pemandangan area pegunungan Alpen yang tertutupi salju abadi dipuncaknya melalui jendela kamarnya sambil meminum minuman coklat panasnya yang tak kunjung habis ia minum semenjak dari halaman belakan penginapan. "Kau dengar aku tidak?"tanya Yuto yang merasa ditelantarkan hanya oleh pemandangan alam yang bisa saja mereka temui di Jepang. "Iya,aku dengar. Udah lama ya semenjak terakhir kali kita ngedate... Aku jadi kangen saat kau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku dengan lantang didepan publik ketika aku yang terlarut dalam rasa cemburu dan salah paham saat melihatmu berjalan bersama Airi waktu itu,membuatku selalu berlari menjauh darimu,tapi tak ku sangka kau mau mengejarku."kenang Yurina yang sontak membuat Yuto bersemu merah karena malu. "Yaah,itu ku lakukan karena aku tidak mau kehilanganmu..."aku Yuto yang membuat Yurina menjadi bersemu merah pula. "Maksudmu?"tanya Yurina to the point. "Karena aku tidak mau kau berakhir seperti cerita-cerita fiksi, drama,atau film yang kadang mengisahkan bahwa si pemeran wanita yang sakit hati karena cemburu pergi meninggalkan pria yang dicintainya,hingga kadang ia lupa dengan keselamatannya sendiri saking sedihnya dan akhirnya ia..."Yuto menghentikan kalimatnya karena tiba-tiba bibirnya terkunci oleh bibir mungil milik Yurina. "_Ne_,sudahlah. Jangan diperpanjang lagi. Dan _domo arigato_,Yuto-_kun_. _Daisuki_,ahh _shinai_... _Mushiro_,_ai shite iru_..."ucap Yurina setelah melepas ciumannya dibibir sang kekasih. "Aaa,_ai shite iru nda_,Yuu-_chan_..."balas Yuto diiringi senyuman yang sehangat sinar matahari pagi terukir diwajahnya lalu memeluk gadisnya,mengungkapkan semua rasa cinta yang kini memenuhi hatinya kepada si gadis.

(*v*)

Ryosuke menenggak wine-nya hingga habis tak bersisa. Wajahnya tampak lesu,tak bergairah layaknya orang yang telah kehilangan harapannya untuk hidup. Sinar matanya kian meredup dan senyumnya tak bisa seindah dulu lagi. Hatinya terasa begitu sakit,sakit sekali,serasa seperti dihujam berkali-kali oleh belati yang begitu tajam dimana disetiap sayatan yang ditorehkan oleh belati tersebut disirami air garam. Dadanya terasa sesak,tak kuat menahan sakit yang terus-menerus mendera hatinya yang lemah dan rapuh. Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya ia disakiti oleh Yurina,tetapi kenapa ia selalu memaafkan perbuatan gadis itu yang jelas-jelas menorehkan luka yang begitu dalam dihatinya dan terus berharap bahwa suatu saat gadis itu akan menerima cintanya.

"Kau memang bodoh,Ryosuke..."dengusnya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menuangkan kembali wine ke dalam gelasnya tanpa ada keinginan untuk meminumnya. Ryosuke mencoba menelusuri pikirannya,mencari setitik argumen disana,mencari alasan kenapa Yurina tidak pernah menganggapnya lebih dari teman. Apakah dari segi ketampanan? Ia pikir ia lebih baik ketimbang Yuto,buktinya banyak gadis-gadis yang mengakui ketampanannya. Dari segi badan? Memang sih ia tidak setinggi Yuto,tapi lihat saja Daiki yang tingginya tidak jauh berbeda dengannya tapi dia mampu membuat Yurina berpaling padanya. Segi sifat dan perilaku? Ia anak baik-baik kok,bahkan ia rela melepas earpearching kesayangannya demi mendapatkan pandangan baik dari gadis itu. Ryosuke jadi makin putus asa,rasa-rasanya ia ingin mati saat itu juga.

Tiba-tiba ketukan halus terdengar dari balik pintunya diiringi suara halus yang mampu membuat jantung Ryosuke seakan-akan ingin keluar dari tempatnya. "Ryosuke-kun... Buka pintunya! Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan..."pinta Yurina sambil terus mengetuk pintu kamar Ryosuke dari luar. "Tu-tunggu sebentar."Ryosuke langsung beranjak pergi menuju pintu lalu membukanya, menampilkan sosok gadis yang ia cintai tepat didepan matanya. Sedangkan Yurina,tanpa ragu ia melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar Ryosuke dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya diatas sofa yang ada disana. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"tanya Ryosuke to the point lalu duduk disamping gadis itu. "Aaa,sekarang jam berapa?"tanya Yurina sambil mengambil gelas berisi wine milik Ryosuke yang masih penuh dan meminumnya. "Hampir jam 12 siang."jawab Ryosuke yang sontak membuat Yurina langsung meletakkan gelasnya kembali dan beranjak dari duduknya. "Eh,Kau mau ke mana? Bukankah kau baru saja datang?"Ryosuke menahan tangan gadis itu dan menatapnya intens. "Aku baru ingat kalau aku ada janji dengan Yuto-_kun_ siang ini..." "Batalkan saja janjimu sekali ini saja. Ku mohon tetaplah disini... Bersamaku..." "Memangnya kau siapa? Seenaknya memintaku hal yang takkan mungkin ku lakukan." "Tapi aku..." "Tidak ada alasan lagi,Ryosuke-_kun_! Aku pergi!"bentak Yurina yang disusul suara pintu kamar yang ditutup dengan kasar. "_Gomenasai_..."

.

**~To Be Continued~**

Chap pertama selesai \(^o^)/ Aneh dan absurd,bukan? (=.=") Akhir kata,thanks for reading dan saran dari readers sekalian masih diterima kok kecuali _flame_. So,**Review**,please? Domo Arigato,Minna-san!


	2. Chapter 2

Yeyy,chapter 2 apdett~ #kagak ada yg nanya

Kalau dilihat-lihat aku rasa ada kesalahan dibagian penulisan pairingnya (_ _") Harap maklum author masih newbie,jadi pasti ada kesalahan, ,cukup sampai disini dulu kata sambutannya~ #ceilaahh

Happy Reading,Minna-san! Enjoy,hhe~

.

.

.

**Title : Liebesdreieck der Alpen**

**Disclaimer : God, Their Parents, and Hey! Say! JUMP of Johnny's Entertainment.**

**Rate : T+ (Kata-katanya agak melenceng soalnya,hhe)**

**Pairing : Yuto.N x Yurina.M x Ryosuke.Y**

**Summary : Yurina Matsuda telah menjalin hubungan dengan Yuto Nakajima,meski telah dicampakkan Ryosuke Yamada tetap mengharapkan cinta dari gadis itu. Apakah reaksi Yurina akan sikap Ryosuke? Apakah ia akan luluh untuk yang kedua kalinya? Atau tetap mempertahankan cintanya dengan Yuto?**

**Warning : Not recommended to Ryosuke Yamada die-hard fans,RPF (Real Person Fanfic),OC,OOC,Miss-typo,alur ga jelas,dan segala kekurangan lainnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like,Don't Read!  
Not Received any Flame!**

**Thank You!**

**.**

**.**

.

(*o*)

Yurina meminum minumannya sambil memperhatikan cuaca diluar yang agak mendung."Yuu-_chan_,kenapa kau tampak gelisah begitu? Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"tanya Yuto sambil tetap menikmati hidangannya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yurina yang memang sedang gelisah,entah kenapa firasatnya jadi kurang enak. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya merasa mempunyai firasat yang tidak enak hari ini." "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Apa kau kelelahan setelah kita trekking kemarin?" "Mungkin begitu..." "Kalau begitu,ini mungkin akan membuatmu merasa sedikit lebih baik..."Yuto tersenyum penuh arti pada gadis itu,dan sedetik kemudian Yurina hanya mampu tercengang ketika Yuto dengan beraninya mencium bibir mungilnya secara mendadak,tanpa mempedulikan fakta bahwa sekarang mereka berada ditempat umum.

'**PRAANGGG...!**'

Suara gelas pecah yang berasal dari meja lain yang terletak disalah satu sudut cafe menginterupsi kegiatan mereka,membuat Yuto mau tidak mau harus melepaskan ciumannya karena ia pikir ada yang merasa tidak suka atau terganggu dengan apa yang ia lakukan sampai sengaja menjatuhkan gelas hingga pecah."Maaf,saya tidak sengaja."ucap seorang pengunjung kepada seorang waitress disana sambil memunguti pecahan gelas yang berserakan dibawah mejanya. "Tidak apa-apa,Tuan. Tuan duduk saja,biar saya yang membereskannya."ucap waitress tersebut lalu ikut membersihkan pecahan gelas yang berserakan dilantai. Pengunjung tersebut hanya mengangguk lalu pergi menuju kasir untuk membayar pesanannya. Yuto yang sedari tadi memandangi tingkah laku si pengunjung,entah kenapa ia jadi merasa bahwa orang itu adalah Ryosuke. 'Mungkin hanya firasatku saja. Tidak mungkin Ryosuke ada disini.'pikirnya kemudian ia meminum minumannya lagi. Sedangkan Yurina tidak peduli perihal pengunjung tersebut,ia hanya mampu diam dan menundukkan wajahnya yang kini merona merah karena menahan malu,jadi alih-alih peduli,mengangkat kepalanya saja rasanya ia sudah tidak bisa. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan ponselnya,pertanda bahwa ada pesan masuk. Ia pun langsung mengambil ponselnya,lalu membuka pesan tersebut untuk mengetahui isinya,siapa tahu itu pesan dari Okaasan-nya.

** Name: Ryosuke**

**Number: +8103893xxxx**

**Content:**

**Aku ingin bertemu,ada yang ingin ku bicarakan. Ku tunggu kau di stand buku yang terletak dilantai dua di pusat perbelanjaan kota ini. Terima kasih.**

**Time: 19/01/20xx 14:30:38**

'Apa maunya sekarang?'pikir Yurina usai membaca isi pesan tersebut lalu menutup ponselnya dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam saku jaketnya. Ia berpikir sejenak,apakah ia harus menemui Ryosuke? Tapi ia tidak enak meninggalkan Yuto begitu saja. Yurina mengusap-usap keningnya,mencoba membuat keputusan terbaik dari dua pilihan yang menurutnya cukup sulit.

"Yuu-_chan_,kau kenapa? Kok melamun? Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita pulang ke penginapan saja? Kau mulai tampak aneh."tanya Yuto yang seketika membuat Yurina menegadahkan kepalanya dan menatap Yuto yang memandangnya dengan pandangan cemas. "Tidak apa-apa kok,Yuto-_kun_. Kau pulanglah duluan ke penginapan,aku rasa aku meninggalkan belanjaanku di stand buku yang kita kunjungi tadi."ucap Yurina sambil menunduk,tak ingin kebohongan yang ia buat kali ini terbongkar hanya dengan menatap Yuto. "Eh? Kau yakin? Apa mau ku temani?" "Tidak perlu,cukup aku sendiri saja. Kalau begitu,aku pergi dulu. Aku janji tidak akan lama dan akan pulang sebelum makan malam." Ia mencium pipi Yuto sejenak kemudian beranjak dari kursinya dan melangkah pergi keluar cafe, meninggalkan Yuto sebelum dia sempat mengucapkan apa-apa. "_Ne_,hati-hati dijalan."gumam Yuto yang sudah pasti tidak mungkin didengar oleh Yurina yang sedari tadi sudah pergi menjauh dari tempat itu.

(*v*)

Ryosuke melihat-lihat buku-buku yang tertata rapi diraknya yang berjejer ditoko buku yang tengah ia kunjungi, tanpa ada sedikitpun minat untuk membacanya. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan tepukan lembut dipundaknya dan ia mendengar suaranya,suara dari gadis yang ia tunggu sedari tadi. "Sudah menunggu lama?"tanya Yurina yang baru saja datang kepada Ryosuke dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal karena sehabis berlari. "Aaa,tidak juga. Aku juga baru tiba disini." "Uhm,jadi apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" "Aku minta maaf..." "Minta maaf? Untuk apa?" "Karena aku sudah memaksamu tadi siang..." "Aah,tidak apa-apa. Lupakan saja,aku tidak terlalu mempersoalkan masalah itu kok. Jadi hanya ini alasanmu memanggilku kemari,eh?" "Bukan. Sebenarnya alasanku memanggilmu kemari bukan hanya itu..."

**~To Be Continued~**

_**AN**_ : Akhirnya chap kedua selesai~ \(^o^)/ Ku rasa kali ini ceritanya jauh lebih pendek dari yang kemarin yaa? Hhe~

Gomen kalau memang pendek,soalnya author memang pengen membuat para readers sekalian pada penasaran,wkwkwk *digorok readers*

Lagipula,jujur,author rada mentok bikinnya karena harus mikirin plot cerita plus mikirin dan nungguin donlotan film yang diperankan oleh suami author tercintaa waktu masih kecil yang kawaiinya amazinng,yang lamanya hampir 24 jam/part~ *hug Yuto hubby* *dikejer2 Yuto FG pake sapu*

.

Dan domo arigato buat yang review yang sesuai dengan permintaan author dichap sebelumnya~

Trus,buat yang ngeflame,author rasa anda udah error kali yaa,jadi nggak bisa ngebedain yg mana namanya flame sama yang bukan flame~

Coba aja pikirin gimana rasanya kalau anda sendiri diflame orang lain~ Menyakitkan,bukan? Kecuali anda memang udah cukup sinting,jadi ngerasa biasa-biasa aja~

.

Osh,lupakan soal flame,akhir kata author minta **_Review_**-nya,please? *puppy eyes mode on*


End file.
